


Enjoying Each Other

by QueerTransGirl29



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Deepthroating, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Incest, LGBTQ+ characters, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, Swearing, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl Cassie Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTransGirl29/pseuds/QueerTransGirl29
Summary: Summary: After a round of amazing sex, Cassie wanted to try something new that they hadn't done before with her mom/lover.
Relationships: Sonya Blade/Cassie Cage
Kudos: 8





	Enjoying Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey, y'all. I really enjoyed writing this one-shot. This was so much fucking fun to write. Now on with the story.

Cassie panted and moaned as she rolled, twisted her hips, her cock stuffed to the base in Sonya’s throat, her balls smacking against her forehead. Every time she raised her hips, then lowered them back down, face fucking the older blonde woman beneath her, Sonya gagged on her daughter’s cock. She couldn’t believe how good her mother’s throat felt. It was heaven. After she would cum, she’ll pull her cock out to let Sonya get some air for a few minutes before fucking her face and throat again.

Both women were on their bed with Sonya lying on her back, her head on the pillow, which was propped against the wall right behind the bed. Cassie was above her, straddling her face, legs on either side of the older woman’s head.

Sonya gripped Cassie’s ass, fingers digging into her supple cheeks causing them both to moan. It’d been a long since anyone fucked her throat like her daughter was doing. Her pussy was soaked after Cassie had pumped her first load of cum down her throat. It’s the hottest, sexiest thing she ever did. And Sonya would never regret it.

Cassie glanced down to stare lustfully at Sonya’s whose eyes were waterly, her throat bulging out in the shape of her daughter’s cock. She wished they'd done this sooner. Cassie felt her balls tighten, the warmth pooling in her stomach as she came for the third time that night, filling Sonya’s throat up with her cum. After the last drop was swallowed, she eased up, pulling her dick out of her mom’s throat. She laid down next to her as they both regained their breath.

“Fuck, Mom. That was amazing. We have to do this again someday. I’m sorry if I was too rough. I didn’t mean to be.” Cassie was scared she had hurt her mom, but that simply wasn’t the case.

“No, I’m fine. You didn’t hurt me at all. I enjoyed it. And to answer your question, yes, you can do it again. It has to be later though. You wore me out. In a good way. Since you fucked my throat, I’ll love to do the same. A while back, I ordered a strap-on that’s pretty close to being the real thing. You can even cum with it.“ Sonya smirked when she noticed that Cassie was blushing practically from head to toe.

“That pretty fucking hot. We can do that. Have you gotten the strap-on yet? I’ll love for you to throat fuck me later.” Cassie felt her cock get hard just thinking about Sonya fucking her. She looked away as Sonya continued to smirk at her.

“Yep. I got it in the mail a few days ago. I was going to surprise you for your birthday next month. I guess it can be an early present. I’d never thought that you would ask to fuck my throat. Anyone else did, I would have said no, but you’re my daughter and I love you. I’m glad that we talked about it before we did anything.” Sonya loved every single second of it. It was amazing.

“Hey, Mom. Can we take a nap? I’m fucking exhausted.” Cassie slid closer to her, wrapping her arms around Sonya’s chest, tangling their legs together. After a few seconds, her breathing evened out. She was asleep.

“I really can’t believe that we just did that. It was so much fucking fun, not to mention hot as hell. Well, we’ve been dating for almost five years now and we’ve done a lot of other shit in the bedroom to spice up our sex lives.” Sonya cuddled even more against Cassie. The older blonde soon fell asleep thinking about the conversation she had with her daughter that led to what just happened.

xxxxxx

xxx-Two Hours Earlier-xxx

xxxxxx

Sonya sat on the couch going through some paperwork when she heard the front door open, then shut quickly. Her daughter/lover made her way over to her, sitting next to her. She gave her a questioning look as Cassie fidgeted, wringing her hands. 

“Hey, Cassie. What’s wrong? Did something happen?” Sonya was worried. She’s never seen her nervous before. Or at least this nervous anyway.

“Oh, sorry. I spaced out for a minute. Nothing’s wrong. I wanted to talk to you about something, but I’m scared that you’ll hate me for it.” Cassie started to tear up. She wiped them away almost as soon as they appeared. 

Sonya stopped writing, leaving the pen on the coffee table. She leaned forward, pulling Cassie into a tight hug, rubbing circles on her back. 

Cassie placed her arms on the older blonde’s waist, resting her head on her shoulder. They stayed like that for quite a while, not knowing how long. After what seemed like an hour, Cassie pulled away, kissing Sonya softly on her lips before she snuggled up against her.

“You know that you can ask or tell me anything, right? So what is it you wanted to talk about?” Sonya was pretty curious about what Cassie wanted to ask her. As long as it wasn’t dangerous or too extreme, there’s a lot of things that she was interested in doing with her daughter, sex-wise anyway.

“Really? Okay. It’s been on my mind for awhile. I know that you’ve sucked my dick a lot, but I was wondering if could face fuck you. I completely understand if you don’t want to do it. We can try something else instead.” Cassie blushed redder than she ever had since two of them had started dating.

Sonya had no idea what to say to that. Out of everything that she thought Cassie was going to ask her, face fucking was certainly not it. It wasn’t a bad thing, Sonya always found the idea of getting her mouth and throat fucked rather intriguing.

“We can try it. Face fucking, I mean. I have nothing against it, that’s for sure. What did you have in mind exactly?” Sonya’s face heated up in a deep blush as she thought more and more about it. She knew that she was getting wet too.

“You can decide the position we do it in. I mean, this would be new for both of us. We can see what we do and don’t like, that sort of thing.” Cassie stood up from the couch, reaching a hand out to her mother, who grasped Cassie’s hand softy. She helped Sonya up, the two of them heading off to their bedroom.

xxxxxx

xxx-Now-Three hours Later-xxx

xxxxxx

The two women slept for an hour and a half, watching tv in their bedroom. Since she her mom had brought it up, Cassie really wanted Sonya to fuck her throat with the strap-on she mentioned before they fell asleep. The younger blonde just couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“Mom, remember what you said about a strap-on? I want you to fuck my face and throat with it.” Cassie felt her cock get hard when she noticed Sonya smirking at her. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t the horniest she ever was in her life.

“Are you sure? Well, I’ll go get it then'' Sonya climbed out of the bed, strolling over to their bedroom closet. She opened the door, after looking around for a few minutes, she found it. She slipped the sex toy on, making her way back to her daughter. “So how do you want to do this? I was thinking about a sixty-nine?” Sonya was so incredibly turned on at that moment, she couldn’t wait to fuck her daughter’s throat.

“That sounds good to me. So that strap-on dick, you said that it’s like a real one. Well, let’s get to it then. Top or bottom?” Cassie usually was the one on top whenever she and Sonya did a sixty-nine. She always wanted to try to be on the bottom though. And this was her chance.

“Top. Next time we do this, you can be the one on top.” Sonya smirked as she got onto the bed with Cassie. The younger blonde moved to lay in the middle of the bed as Sonya climbed on top of her, lining her strap-on cock with Cassie’s mouth. She grabbed her daughter’s cock with one hand, fondling her balls with the other.

She lowered her hips as Cassie parted her lips, easing the cock into her mouth as she took her daughter’s dick in her own. When they got even hornier than they already were, they fucked each other’s throats harder, gagging and choking noises and the sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard.

They stayed like that for a long time, just enjoying each other’s throat. Cassie felt her orgasm building, she thrust her hips up, her cock going all the way down Sonya’s throat as the older blonde dropped her weight onto Cassie, making her gag worse than she had earlier. Cassie reached down her body, grabbing the back of her mom’s head holding her as she moved her hips. They both came hard, gulping down one another’s cum.

After a few minutes, they eased up, taking their cock out of each other’s throat. Cassie and Sonya breathed heavily, much-needed air filling their lungs once more. Sonya took off her strap-on, throwing it onto the floor. She leaned over, bringing Cassie into a deep kiss, sharing their cum, moaning into their kiss.

Cassie shuffled up the bed, Sonya doing the same. They snuggled up together as Sonya grabbed the bed covers over the two of them. 

“Fuck, Mom. That was so fucking hot. I loved it.” Cassie flushed as she finally admitted what she had been thinking during their mutual rough throat fucking.

“I did too. But for now, let’s go to sleep. We have a very busy day tomorrow.” The two of them talked for a little bit longer before they both drifted off to sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: And that's the end of this one-shot. I'll get back to writing my current fanfics. I've never written anything like this before, so I decided to do it. I don't regret it. I'll write more fanfics like this one-shot someday. Thank all of y'all for reading, leaving kudos, commenting on my fic. As always please read and comment. Until next time.


End file.
